


rewrite the stars

by stormi1



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Early 70's, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Strangers to Lovers, froger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormi1/pseuds/stormi1
Summary: Roger meets the flamboyant circus acrobat Freddie Mercury and begins to question his sexuality.The Circus Prompt for Froger!Week 2019
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Rewrite The Stars" from the movie The Greatest Showman.
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize if there's any mistakes.
> 
> I used to say that I would never write RPF... oh well.
> 
> https://imgur.com/vB5sGmz <- this is how I picture them looking like.

Roger always dreamed of stardom. To his parents disappointment, he never showed any interest in pursuing an academic career. He always knew what he wanted to do and was determined to achieve it.

Acrobatics had always been a passion of his, along side with drumming. The thought of one day being a big star, weather it being on a circus or a rock band, had always been on his mind. The idea of being in places for a short amount of time was in his liking. New place, new adventures, it excited him.

Acrobatics wasn’t the butchest job, but he wasn’t the butchest bloke as well. With his long fair hair and soft face features, he was often mistaken as a woman. Nevertheless, he still had a way with the girls, so it didn’t bother him that much.

When a circus arrived on his town he knew it was fate. He had the acrobatic and performance skills needed to become a circus acrobat. So he decided to try to audition.

The problem was that he was unsure how. He tried to talk to the owner of the circus but he was too busy and told Roger to meet him after the show. Since he had to wait, he decided to buy a ticket to see the show. So far all the acts had been fairly good. But one in particular seemed to amaze him. A man that was announced as Freddie Mercury did a fantastic act on an aerial hoop. He had dark hair to the shoulder length and was wearing a sparkly silver sequined bodysuit. Which funny enough matched Roger’s silver sparkly sneakers.   
He looked godly. His name matched him perfectly.

After the show, Roger went backstage and waited like the circus owner instructed him to do. He lit up a cigarette and took a drag. He could see Freddie chatting with other members. His flamboyant manner was captivating. He couldn’t help to stare for some reason. Maybe his performance had left a mark. But what he was feeling definitely felt foreign. Could it be... No. He was just still in awe by his perfomance. Wasn’t he? He tried to shake it off but it was proving to be difficult.

Freddie caught him looking. He stared into Roger's big blue eyes and smiled. He excused himself from the conversation and approached the beautiful man he was intrigued by.

Roger saw Freddie coming towards him and suddently got nervous. But he managed to keep his cool.

“Hello, darling. Are you lost?” Freddie asked.

_Darling_, huh. It was unusual for a man to say it but sounded just right coming from him. Roger noticed he was wearing a strong black eyeliner. It looked good. “Hi. No, I’m here to audition actually.”

Freddie tilted his head to the side “Oh. What’s your act?” 

“Huh, I like to do aerial acrobatics. But don’t worry. I won’t steal your hoop act. I work better with ropes.” 

“Oh, is that so?” Freddie smirked. 

Roger laughed. Wait, was Freddie flirting with him? Before he could say anything they got interrupted by the circus owner, Clyde.

“Hey, you... what’s your name again? Clyde asked. 

“Roger Taylor, sir.” 

“Ah yes, Roger! Go get in your suit and be ready in five minutes.” he left and went to sit on the audience seats. 

“Oh fuck.” Roger uttered. 

“What’s wrong?” Freddie was concerned “Are you nervous?” 

“I don’t have a suit.” 

“Well, I happen to have a lot of them. You can borrow one from me.” 

“Really? Thank you!” 

“My pleasure, darling.” 

Freddie lead him to his trailer and showed him all the bodysuits he owned. He had sparkly red, black-and-white harlequin, sparkly dark grey, etc. It was impressive.

“Pick one.” Freddie encouraged.

Every each one of them felt a bit too camp for Roger. He didn’t wear those type of things when doing his acrobatics. They also looked very thight. He ended up picking the sparkly dark grey one. And it was tight alright. Freddie had the idea to put some makeup on him and Roger reluctantly agreed. It was just a bit of grey eyeshadow to match the suit. 

“There you go. You look absolutely dashing.”

And that was an understatement. When he started to perform on his audition he looked heavenly. An actual angel. “Wow.” Freddie couldn’t help saying it out loud. When he finished Freddie started clapping. Roger looked at him and smiled with his tongue poking out between his teeth. He really was something.

After talking to Clyde, Roger did a little run towards Freddie. Who was eargerly awaiting. “I got in!” he said with excitment. “I knew you would. You were fantastic!” Freddie replied. “Also, not sure how you will feel about this... But Clyde told me we would have to be roomates. Since there is no extra trailer for me.” Freddie was feeling very excited about the idea. “Well, he actually gave me a choice of who I wanted to share a trailer with and I chose you. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Of course I don’t mind, darling!” he reasured with a smile. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roger spent the whole week practicing before joining the main act with the others. After a while Freddie and him became closer and closer. Being roomates and doing similar acts helped form the bond. And Freddie found himself becoming more smitten over Roger. He felt that it was one-sided since Roger would occasionaly have girls around. However, Roger was feeling something as well. He just didn't undestand it. It had been something blossomed since he first saw Freddie performing. Something he desperately tried to shake off, because he liked girls. He had always liked girls and still does. But Freddie felt like an exception. But he was too afraid to act on his confusing feelings. Until one night.

Roger and Freddie came back to their trailer, after going out to a pub with the other circus members. They weren’t very drunk, just drunk enough for Roger to feel like he could say what had been on his mind for quite a while. He knew that Freddie liked guys, he had caught him with one once. Freddie begged him to not tell anyone. Roger never saw him with another man again. Just like Roger had been seeing girls less and less, Freddie stopped seeing guys as well. Freddie couldn't stop thinking about Roger and Roger couldn't stop thinking about Freddie. They just didn't know the feeling was mutual.

Freddie sat down on his bed and Roger walked around the trailer in a nervous pace before sitting on his own bed. 

“You did a terrific performance tonight, darling. I know I say this every night, but you never cease to amaze me.” Freddie uttered. 

Roger smiled fondly at him "And I never say this enough, but you were great. You're always great Freddie."

"Oh stop it dearie. You're going to make me blush!" he dramatically exclaimed. Which earned him a grin from Roger, with his tongue poking out that made Freddie weak.

Roger studied him with his eyes. The alcohol was making him feel brave enough to do something. He was tired of feeling confused. He wanted to know. He needed to know.  
Before he could stop himself he started speaking "Hey, Fred. Can I... huh. Can I ask you something?" Roger didn't know where he was going with this.

"Of course, dear." Freddie was curious.

He could still back down but he kept going "How did you know that you were into blokes?" there was no coming back now.

Freddie got caught by surprise. "Oh. I just... I guess I just always knew. It's a feeling, you know? It feels right for you, even though people say it's wrong. I wish I could explain it better... But darling why do you ask?"

Roger scratched the back of his neck and sat next to Freddie "I wanted to know."

Freddie looked at him "What is this about, Rog?"

Roger laughed and shook his head "Nevermind, I'm sorry." he was chickening out. He tried to get up and leave but Freddie grabbed his wrist and pulled him back on to the bed. "Roger?"

He looked into Freddie's eyes. Could he do it? He wanted to. How would Freddie react? His heart was beating fast. This was wrong, but it felt right. Just like Freddie said. Roger lifted his hand and placed it on Freddie's face. "Rog?" it was barely a whisper. "You." he finally answered his question. "It's about you." Their faces were closer now. Freddie's heart beat was also racing. He definitely didn't expect such thing to happen tonight. Or ever.

Roger was nervous. The alcholol wasn't helping as much now. He was feeling everything. He was scared. What would it all mean? 

_Fuck it_. Roger said to himself and closed the distance between them. When their lips finally touched, Roger's worries left his mind. This felt right. This felt good. The hell with everthing else. Freddie's hand was on his hair and the other one was grabbing the back of his neck. Their hungry kisses made evident the lust they had for eachother. Roger took his shirt off and Freddie did the same. He lied Freddie down on the bed and started kissing his neck. When he started going down his chest, Freddie stopped him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Roger went back up and kissed him. "Yes. I just don't know how..." Freddie smiled "It's fine. You don't have to do anything right now. Let me make you feel good." They switched positions. Roger was now laying down and Freddie proceeded to give him the best blowjob of his life. 

"Well, how do you feel?" Freddie asked. They were laying next to each other. Shoulder to shoulder. Freddie placed his hand on Roger's chest and caressed it. "Any regrets?"  
Roger laughed and shook his head. “I feel good, great! Especially when you did your thing...” he winked and grinned at Freddie and he laughed. "But it’s weird. I know I still like girls. But I also like you, a lot.”

Freddie smiled "I like you a lot as well. And maybe you can like both, darling." Roger nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. "Yeah. You're right." It didn't have to be that complicated. He didn't like complicated. He liked both. Yeah that was it. He liked both.

Freddie warned him how careful they would have to be to not get caught. It could get dangerous for both of them. Roger wasn’t used to keep things like this a big secret. He didn’t want to have to hide. But he understood. Althought, he hated it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything went smoothly for a couple of weeks. Until one night they carelessy held hands on their way to the trailer. Some teens started shouting at them “Look at them fucking circus fairies!” they begin laughing and throwing things at them. Roger started screaming at the teens “What the fuck! You fucking wankers! I’m...” Freddie pulled his arm “Rog, let’s go inside please.” Roger reluctantly followed him. “I can’t fucking believe this shit. What...” Roger stopped talking when he noticed Freddie was shaking. This whole situation had triggered some past trauma. "Hey, Freddie. It's okay." Roger held him in a tight embrace and kissed his head. "It's okay. I got you." Freddie managed to calm down after a couple of minutes.

What they didn’t know was that Clyde had witnessed the whole thing. He banged on the trailer's door and asked to speak with Freddie.

"Look, Freddie. I frankly don't give two shits about your... deviant behavior. But when you insist on prancing it around it becomes a problem. I just can't have two queens ruining my circus reputation."

Freddie tried to speak but Clyde wouldn't let him. "Stop what you have been doing. Or, I'll fire you both." Freddie just nodded and left. 

He tried to hold back the tears and entered the trailer. Roger got up from the bed he was sitting on while waiting. "Hey, what did he want?"

"Nothing... It doesn't matter." Freddie looked at the ceiling to try to stop himself from crying in front of Roger. "Look, Roger. I think it's better that we stop all of this."

Roger looked at him in confusion "What? What do you mean? Why?"

"Look at what just happened! You deserve to live a normal life. Where stuff like this doesn't happen."

"Freddie? So what some couple of stupid kids were acting like pricks..."

"No, Roger. That wasn't even the worse I've suffered. Trust me, I've had my fair share of terrible, terrible situations because of just simply living my truth. I don't it to happen to you."

"But Fred..." Now it was Roger who was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry. It's just not written in the stars for us, dear."

"You know I need you Freddie." All his efforts to not cry went to dust. Tears were streaming down Roger's face. "Don't say that please."

"Roggie. You think it's easy? You think I don't need you too? We're able to be just you and me within these walls. But when we go outside you'll see it's hopeless. Everything will try to keep us apart." Freddie was now crying too.

Roger grabbed Freddie's hand and placed them on his chest "But you're here in my heart, Freddie. It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. You say it's not written in the stars huh? So why don't we rewrite those fuckers?"

Freddie couldn't help let out a little laugh. "It feels impossible, Rog."

Roger wiped Freddie's tears "It's not impossible." and kissed him.

"Now, what did that tosser say to you, Freddie?" Roger was determined to find out.

"He told me that we needed to stop or he would fire both of us."

"Fuck him. Fuck all of this, actually. Let's leave."

"What?"

"Nobody's going to tell me how to live my life. Let's become our own bosses."

"Are you suggesting we create our circus?" Freddie scoffed. 

"No, no. How the hell would we manage that." he laughed "We should start a band. I'm pretty good drummer and you have a fantastic voice. We just need to find a good guitarist a bassist. We could also open a stall or something to make some money..."

Freddie went silent for a second "Queen."

Roger snorted "What?"

"The band could be named Queen. That's what Clyde called us and I think it's quite fitting. Don't you think so, darling?"

"Queen huh? Yeah I like it." he grabbed Freddie by the waist.

"Queen it is then."


End file.
